


I Got Drunk, I'm Sorry (Am I losing you?)

by Lucia_Theodora



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Phase four?, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Smut, Tags Are Hard, a little bit of Suicidal thoughts, idk - Freeform, this could be for almost all the phases I think lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Theodora/pseuds/Lucia_Theodora
Summary: Stuart wakes up with a massive headache from drinking too much last night, and through out the day, he's been noticing that Murdoc wasn't acting like himself.He seemed to be more angrier than usual. Did he do something last night that made him angry?(I'm sorry, I'm bad at summaries (=；ェ；=)





	1. Take it in your heart now, love h̶e̶r̶ him

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, note that the title of this fic is inspired by the lyrics "I'm love drunk, I'm sorry, am I losing you?" from the song "Fire Flies" by Gorillaz, one of the lyrics that was there was "I got drunk" and then it got corrected but I still thought it was a good title. I just wanted to clarify that because I'm kind of new to the Gorillaz fandom and I'm a fragile soul ;w;
> 
> Also this is my first 2Doc fic so if it sucks, hat's probably why (╥_╥)

Stuart knew something was wrong when his lover woke up in a nasty mood, he wasn't _this_ grumpy in the morning unless something pissed him off. The man wasn't hungover that's for sure, when they were at the pub last night Stuart only saw the man drink four or five drinks, which was barely enough to get the man drunk. After his fith drink he stopped, the only person that drank the most last night was Stuart

He couldn't remember how many drinks he had last night, all he remembered was that they were talking about something and then he passed out later. If anything, Stuart was the one that was having a hangover,

he woke up in excruciating pain as he was having a painful headache mixed with his migraines, he managed to take some pain killers before going downstairs though, his headache and migraines numbing now.

He was tempted to ask the Satanist if he was alright, but he didn't want to chance getting hit again, so he let the older man be.

After lunch, Stuart decided to show Murdoc some of his work for their new album, he knocked on the mans door, jittering excitedly. He knocked again and was answered by an annoyed grunt before the door opened

“The hell do you want…” Stuart grinned and showed Murdoc his music piece “I’ve been working on theses for a few weeks, dunno’ if they’re any good or not but…Do want to hear ‘em?” Stuart asked, enthusiasm in his voice. Murdoc grumbled “Fuck off, I'm not in the mood for your shit” the older man slammed the door on Stuarts face, all of the singer’s enthusiasm and excitement drained from his body in an instant

Pain stung into Stuart chest, he frowned and left to his room.

 

He didn't understand why Murdoc was so mad, he saw him conversing with Noodle and Russell earlier, not as angry as he was now. He didn't understand these sudden mood swings, maybe he was upset with just Stuart?

But that didn't make any sense, Stuart hadn’t even said anything to the man until a few minutes ago when he tried to show him his work. Maybe it was the way he acted, although, the singer didn't see anything unusual about the way he's been acting all day. Maybe Murdoc did have more than five drinks and Stuart had just forgotten?

Stuart sighed sadly and buried his face in his pillows, he was so confused, why was Murdoc acting so weird?

He shrugged it off for now and decided to see what noodle was up to, he descended down the stairs and into the living room where he found Noodle and Russell watching TV, he sat beside them and watched with them

“You feelin’ alright D?” Russell asked, Stuart nodded “Yeah, for the most part. Murdoc’s acting weird, he's much angrier than before” Noodle scoffed “The way you acted last night, I wouldn't be surprised” the teen said as she popped some gummy bears in her mouth

Stuart raised an eyebrow ”What?” Russell chuckled softly “You mean you don't remember?” he said in disbelief, Stuart shook his head. What could he have possibly done last night that would make Murdoc so angry? Russell shook his head

“You should've seen your drunk ass last night, you were taking shots like crazy! It's amazing how Murdoc wasn't following suit, but I guess he was too into our conversation” Stuart was still confused “What conversation? Tell me” Russell sighed and turned to Stuart as he told the story

“A few minutes after we arrived, we were talking about the new album when Murdoc decided to finally get us all drinks, when the drinks came you almost imedetally drank half the bottle making us all laugh, Murdoc got us another round, and we continued to talk about the new album” Stuart distinctively remembered talking about the album with the group, they were going to start working on some songs and then Murdoc bought them all a whole bottle of alcohol – Stuart was still unsure on what Murdoc gives them –

“Well a couple of rounds later, you were drunk off your ass, Murdoc didn't drink too much since he was so into our conversation that he only had three or four drinks. You started to mumble some incoherent shit and basically tossed yourself onto some other guy that was sitting next to us in the pub. You two were whispering about something and Murdoc took notice of it and was basically blowing steam out of his ears as he saw the sight”

Stuart cringed at the sudden memory of last night, he remembered putting himself on some bloke at the pub and talking about the others size, he remembered the other guy was intrigued at his dirty talk

“And then the other guy was starting to flirt with you, and that was the last straw for Murdoc, he almost jumped out of his chair when he went and punched the guy in the face, breaking the guy’s nose. We were kicked out of the bar after that”

Stuart groaned and hid his face into his hands in embarrassment as all of last nights events came flooding back to him. He peaked between his fingers as he opened his eyes “What did Murdoc say?” Noodle chimed in to answer his question “He gave you a scolding and was fucking pissed! Me and Russ’ were worried that he might cut off your head!” the teen exclaimed.

Stuart sighed “What am I s’pose to do now?” Russell patted the singers back and smiled “I think it's best to give ‘em some space until he's ready to talk to you” Stuart nodded but frowned

Why did he always manage to mess things up?

 

Around six thirty, Murdoc came out of his room. He was still pissed at the singer even though he wasn't in the right state of mind to comprehend what he was doing, that didn't make it hurt any less though. He was mostly jealous

Jealous that some bloke just walks in and _imedetally_ Stuart took a liking to him when it took Murdoc almost four years to whip up the courage to ask the bluenette out. Not to mention that the singer was his and only his, he didn't know when this possessiveness for the singer took over him

All he knows is that no one touches what belongs to him

But underneath the jealousy and possessiveness, was anxiousness. All of these questions that started to swirl in his head, questions like, _what if he doesn't love me anymore?_ Or, _what if he finds someone else better than me?_ Murdoc knows he's not a great man, and he knows that he's the wrong man for Stuart

But he couldn't stop these never-ending worries that seeped into his mind

Worries of losing his blue bird

Stuart was the _only_ person that made him feel alive, that gave him some sort of reason to stay grounded, some reason to live. He had a past of suicidal thoughts, and they disappeared in his early adult years until now, they seemed to have crawled their way inside him again.

He couldn't fathom a life without the bluenette, a life without Stuart Pots would be hell. He didn't know what he’d do if Stuart left him for another bloke.

All he knows is he needs Stuart more than he could Imagine

As the Satanist made his way downstairs, he noticed everything was quiet. He peeked into the living room and saw Russell and Noodle were asleep, with noodle’s head resting on the larger man's shoulder.

He walked inside the kitchen to see Stuart had also fallen asleep, his head was the table on resting on top of one Noodles manga books. He slowly walked towards the singer, his eyes narrowing as he saw how at peace the singer looked in his sleep

Murdoc unconsciously moved some of the singer’s blue strands out of his face, it had become a habit of his when they started dating.

He watched as the singer slept, admiring his beauty as he slowly cupped the younger mans cheek, caressing his thumb against his smooth and hollow cheek, smiling softly as the singer leaned into his touch. Stuart truly was a god

With the two black dents in his eyes and amazing Azure hair, a look alone from him would bring all myth gods to shame. His lithe body was a sight to behold, the singer was like a white canvas that was just too good to be painted on. Only Murdoc could paint on this specific canvas, to leave purple marks on his pale skin, to make his cheeks a rosy red, and to paint his insides until it's leaking out of his beautiful-

Stuarts eyes opened, he looked up at Murdoc in confusion before his eyes widen “M-Muds, w-what are you-“ Murdoc didn't give the singer anytime to speak as he captured the singers mouth, licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance and immediately got it.

Stuart moaned wantonly into the bassist’s mouth as their tongues collided with one another and began to dance together soothingly, Murdoc pulled Stuart out of his chair momentarily breaking their kiss before locking lips again.

Murdoc moved the singer backwards into the wall, making the younger man groan, Murdoc pressed his knee in between Stuarts legs, feeling his hardening cock. Their kiss began to grow heatedly, their tongues fighting against each other. Fighting for dominance

The two pulled away to catch their breath, Murdoc smirked and rubbed his knee against Stuarts jeans teasingly, making the singer moan “M-Muds, shit…” Murdoc watched with lustful eyes as Stuart bit his bottom lip, suppressing his moans. Murdoc held Stuarts chin, his thumb caressing his bottom lip as he spoke

“Don’ hide such pretty noises, blue bird. You're voice always sounds so beautiful when you sing” Murdoc said, applying more pressure onto the younger man’s crotch, Stuart finally released his moans, starting to grind on the Satanist’s knee “M-Muds, please touch me” Murdoc growled, starting to suck onto Stuarts neck, placing opened mouth kisses around the area

Stuart keened as Murdoc finally began to touch him, his calloused hands sliping inside of the singers “T Virus” shirt, caressing his smooth, baby like; skin. His hands finally found the younger mans nipples, he smirked as he started to tease them with his thumbs, loving the moans that came out of the blue haired singer.

Murdoc pulled away from Stuarts neck “Why don’ we take this elsewhere, love?”

 

The entered Stuarts room making a mess everywhere, throwing their shirts on the floor, knocking down objects, too busy kissing each other’s exposed skins. The back of Stuart’s knees hit the edge of the bed, making him fall back into his white bed sheets. Murdoc crawled on top of him, kissing up the singers exposed stomach all the way to his sternum.

Stuarts thin fingers snaked into Murdoc’s hair, grasping onto it as he started to swirl his tongue around his erect nipples. Stuart groaned softly before pushing the Bassist away

Murdoc pulled away and looked down at the singer “What?” Stuart frowned “I-I just think we should t-talk about last night” Murdoc sighed “Can we talk about it later? I just want to make love to you right now…” Murdoc never in his lifetime thought he’d ever say the disgustingly sappy line of ‘Make love to you’, he didn't believe in love, but that was before he met Stuart

With Stuart, he felt like anything was possible. Stuart had truly changed him.

Stuart nodded and kissed Murdoc passionately, Murdoc moaned as he deepened their kiss, he started to unbutton the singer’s tight jeans before pulling them off along with his briefs; doing the same with his jeans and briefs.

The two were now fully naked, their hard cocks out in the cool air, twitching ever so often. Murdoc pulled away and fished for some lube, uncapping it before pouring a generous amount on his hand and inserting his first finger

He still remembered clearly the first time they had sex together, it was after months of giving little hints that Murdoc decided to say ‘Fuck it’ and awkwardly told the singer his feelings, fidgeting as he tried to explain how he felt

Luckily for him, the azure haired singer got the messaged and confessed that he felt the same way, Murdoc had felt relieved when he heard those words and couldn't resist kissing those chapped lips he's been aching to get his mouth on

Although it wasn't the _only_ thing he wanted to get his mouth on, their heated kiss had progressed into the young mans room, he hurriedly pulled his pants and underwear down, practically drooling before he took the singer’s prick in his mouth.

After three weeks of just grinding, kissing, and blow jobs, Stuart decided he was ready for the next step. And boy was the singer tight, he almost came inside him once his head was in his hole.

Stuarts whines snapped Murdoc out of his thoughts, he looked up from his finger to see the singer was lowering his hips onto Murdoc's finger “Please, add more!” Stuart pled

Murdoc chuckled, giving Stuart a brief peck before responding “So eager to be filled, eh?” Stuart groaned as Murdoc added a second finger and started doing scissor like movements inside him “god, Muds!” Stuart moaned, the older man smirked devilishly as he curled his fingers in, brushing against the bluenette’s prostate

Murdoc watched as the slender man arched his back gracefully off the bed, moaning loudly. “F-Fuck, Muds! Do that again!” Murdoc loved how vocal the singer could be in bed, his angelic voice moaning, singing, hell; doing _anything_! Was just music to the bassist’s ears

Murdoc continuously brushed his fingers against the singer’s prostate until he was a moaning mess before adding a third finger. At this point Stuart had grown use to the stretch, so it didn't hurt as much as before.

Stuart’s moans and whimpers were driving him insane, Murdoc decided Stuart was stretched enough and removed his fingers before putting more lube on his hand and stroking his cock with it, lathering his length with lube before slowly entering the singers hole

Stuart groaned as Murdoc slowly moved deeper inside of him, wanting nothing more for the man to just fuck him already. He impatiently wrapped his long legs around the bassist’s waist, pulling him deeper inside himself

Murdoc groaned as the singer urged him deeper in his tight hole, the older man stopped himself and growled “Oi, slow it down you dimwit! I don’ want you bloody hurin’ yourself!” Stuart whined in response

“I can take it muds! Please, just fuck me already!” Murdoc groaned before finally doing as he was told and pulled back before slamming his hips back into Stuarts heat, his cock settling to the hilt.

Stuart moaned, satisfied. Murdoc's cock twitched in response to Stuart’s moans “You know-“ the bassist grunted out “-this was suppose to be slow and romantic until you decided to rush things” Stuart whimpered as Murdoc pulled back before slamming in again “Y-You wouldn't've…L-Lasted that long anyway” Murdoc scoffed before pulled back again

Stuart was right though, he wouldn't have lasted that long if he took it slow, he liked it more faster, and messy.

It didn't take long for them to set a pace, Stuart was moaning sweetly under him whilst Murdoc was grunting above him, the older man leaned down to latch onto the singer’s throat, leaving bruises all over his neck as he licked and sucked his neck. Stuart groaned in response to this, his cock twitching slightly against his stomach, he reached down to touch himself, but Murdoc quickly caught his hand and pinned his arms above his head, stopping his movements

Stuart whined as he thrashed underneath the bassist, trying to get out of his hold. Which was useless, knowing that Murdoc was stronger than him. “Ah, ah, ah. You know the rules song bird, no touching” Stuart pouted “But muds! I really wan’ to!” Murdoc chuckled and kissed Stuarts pouty lips “Don’ worry you will, jus’ not right now, love” Stuart sighed as he complied “All right” Murdoc kissed the singer, humming into his mouth before pulling away

“That's my boy”

Stuart’s cock twitched again

Murdoc smirked as Stuart blushed

“You like being called ‘boy’ don’ you?”

Stuart blushed even harder “N-No I don't!” Stuart denied, Murdoc chuckled huskily “Well your body’s tellin’ me otherwise” Murdoc should keep that in mind for later, he was intrigued to see how wrecked he could get Stuart with just that one word.  

Stuart moaned as Murdoc began to move his hips again, going back to their original pace. Moans and skin slapping on skin filled the room, along with the smell of sex, and alcohol – most likely from Murdoc –

Stuart’s bony arms wrapped around Murdoc’s neck, pulling the older man down for a kiss. Murdoc searched deeper inside the younger man, trying to find that bundle of nerves that drives him wild.

And sure enough he did, Stuart arched his back as he moaned loudly. Starting to whine as Murdoc began to hit his prostate repeatedly “Muds! F-Fuck, harder!”

Murdoc followed the singer’s orders, thrusting his length deeper and harder as the singer was going crazy, mumbling nonsense between moans “Shit, your hole is so tight! It's like it was meant for my prick” Murdoc groaned

“Yes, fuck yes! Only for you!” Murdoc growled almost animalistic as his past possessiveness began to cloud his mind “Only for me! You belong to me!” Stuart moaned, clawing at Murdoc’s exposed back, feeling their pace speeding up as well as his orgasm

Murdoc must have sensed it because he was wrapping his hand around Stuart's cock, stroking his length in time with his thrusts “Your mine stu, only for _me_ to fuck, only for _me_ to touch” Stuart whined as he thrusts his hips into Murdoc's fist “Yes, yes! All yours, fuck!” Murdoc's thumb swirled around the slit of Stuarts head, stroking faster as he felt his orgasm building as well

“Come for me songbird, I know you want to” Murdoc said barely above a whisper but still audible, Stuart cried out as he came, his eyes squeeze shut as streams of come hit his and Murdoc's stomach. Murdoc groaned as Stuart's walls tighten, and came spilling his load into the singer’s tight heat

After a couple of minutes, Murdoc slowly retreated Stuart's entrance before collapsing next to the singer, both panting and a mess.

“Muds…”

“hm?”

“Could ya’ clean me up? M’ all sticky and it's startin’ to feel uncomfortable” Murdoc scoffed as sat up “Well aren't _you_ a princess” Stuart chuckled as he watched Murdoc grab a wash rag in the bathroom. When he came back, Stuart was sleeping soundlessly

Murdoc smiled at the sight, he carefully crawled onto the bed and gently cleaned Stuart up before cleaning himself up and throwing the rag on the ground.

Murdoc laid down and brushed away any strands of hair blocking the singers face before falling asleep curled up against his lover.

 

 


	2. Drunk part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a short chapter explaining the night at the pub ;P

The pub was mostly dark, there were lights that made it brighter but not that much, they had arrived about an hour ago after deciding to get drinks. Stuart was nodding along with their current conversation about their new album, so far, he liked the ideas for most of the songs

  


Murdoc and Stuart had been together for a couple of months now, both of them were pretty flustered about confessing their feelings, they took sexual things slow since it was new for both of them in a way. Like for Murdoc, Stuart was his first love

  


And for the singer, Murdoc was his first boyfriend, Stuart had only a few past lovers, non-of which never seemed to work out, and most of his break ups surprisingly had some things to do with Murdoc, he wonders if the Satanist had ended his past relationships consciously or unconsciously. Either way it wouldn't matter

  


As they were talking, drinks were coming in every now and then, Stuart didn’t know what he was drinking, but whatever it was it tasted great! He lost count on how many drinks he’s had, soon he could only hear bits of the conversation, some of it sounded like mumbling. The room began to spin, making his head hurt a bit.

  


He started to get bored of whatever conversation they were having, he didn’t even know what it was about anymore, his head felt like it was jumbled up. He groaned as he shook his head “why’s It feel, al’ mushy…?” He slurred, he nearly lost his balance on the stool he was sitting on and fell on to someone beside him

  


He looked up at the person with a dumb smile “You caught my fawll’! oh wow, you’re really s-strong” Stuart said as he felt the other man’s muscled biceps, making the other laugh “Why thank you” Stuart just kept his goofy smile “Y-Your welcome” he said between hiccups

  


He reached for the table looking for another drink but couldn’t find any, he scrunched his face in frustration, still searching for it, his Vision becoming slightly blurry “Want me to buy you a drink?” the man whispered with a smirk, Stuart just chuckled softly, barely feeling the other man’s hand as he massaged his leg “yesss, pleaze”

  


When the drink came, the man’s hand was now on Stuart’s crotch, trying to get him hard “Why don’t you finish your drink, so we can get out of here, eh?” Stuart was confused, why was this man’s 

touching his crotch? (that was mostly soften due to the amount of drinks he’s had)

  


Before Stuart could even respond, a fist had collided with the other man’s face, and the next thing he heard was a scream of pain, his vision wasn't all that great, and his head was feeling a bit fuzzy, so he couldn’t really see what was going on

  


The next thing he knows is that he’s being dragged out by some security guard along with his band mates. The pub doors slam shut, he was still confused on what even happened when he was being lifted by the collar of his shirt

“The hell was that?!” Murdoc yelled, Stuart furrowed his eyes “Wot’ you goin’ on ‘bout?” He slurred, his eyes now half lidded trying to concentrate on the bassist face, Murdoc just growled and threw him on the ground before entering his car

  


“Hey, Muds! C’mon man!” He heard his large friend say before picking him up and putting him inside the car,

  


The rest was a haze, he remembered falling in and out of consciousness before falling asleep and being put into his bed

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! I hope you enjoyed this short ass chapter, dunno how long the other is suppose to be, but the next chapter is ensured fluff!...Kind of, idk what I'm doing....


	3. I Will Always Think About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart and Murdoc work it out

Stuart stirred from his sleep, his body was freezing from the lack of a blankets, he opened his eyes slightly and turned to see a snoring Murdoc hogging most of the blankets, Stuart frowned before taking some of the blanket and covering himself with it only to be later stolen again by the bassist

 

Stuart groaned and searched for any other blankets on the bed but to no avail, he pulled the blanket over him again, trying to go back to sleep when it was pulled away from his body yet again. Stuart sighed and turned to wake his boyfriend up

 

_ Boyfriend _

 

Stuart felt overjoyed at the word…

 

Stuart shook the Satanists body, getting a grunt in response “Oi, m’ gettin’ cold. You keep taking the blankets” Murdoc grumbled groggily “Go get one yourself if you want one so bad” Stuart whined

 

“But ‘m cold, and tired! The bed is too comfort-comfortable” Stuart said, his mind too lazy to remember how to speak “Alright, alright!” Murdoc groaned and gave some of the blankets back to the singer Stuart smiled and took it before moving closer to cuddle next to Murdoc, earning a hiss from the older man

 

“Bloody hell, your body is cold!” He didn't move away though, he just turned to face the singer and brought him closer despite his cold skin, Stuart smiled wrapping his arms around the older man, immediately warming up by the other’s body heat and the blanket wrapped around him

 

Murdoc was close to falling asleep when Stuart began to speak again

 

“Muds?”

 

“hm…”

 

“Could we talk?...About, you know…” Murdoc sighed, he was way too tired for this conversation

 

“Later, yeah?” Stuart frowned “But…I just want to fix things before it gets worse!” Murdoc rolled his eyes “There’s nothing  _ too _ fix, it’s fine, we’re fine, everything’s fine” Murdoc said tiredly Stuart pulled away from the Satanist making him look down at the singer “Is it though? You didn’t seem happy yesterday…” Stuart said, remembering Murdoc slamming his door on him

 

Murdoc sighed as he watched Stuart, seeing him looking depressed and also trying to avoid eye contact was heartbreaking. 

 

Even for Murdoc

 

“Well, of course I was mad the other day, but I’m fine now” Stuart still didn’t look up at him

 

“Oi, faceache, look at me” Stuart hesitantly looked at the Bassist, “I’m fine now, You don’t have to worry…” Stuart narrowed his pitch black eyes “But…I-I hurt you Murdoc, and what I did was stupid, and I wish I could go back and change it but, I can’t Mud’s I can’t-“ Tears started to stream out of the blue hair’s eyes Murdoc brought the singer closer to him, and started kissing his head

 

“Shh, It’s alright Stu, It’s alright….” Stuart sobbed “N-No it isn’t! I was being stupid and-and-“ Murdoc interrupted him before he could speak any further “Don’t stay that, you’re never stupid Stu, I mean you have you’re occasions, but you’re never stupid! And what happened at the pub was just the alcohol, you weren’t in the right state of mind…” Stuart sobbed harder, saying ‘I’m sorry’ repeatedly whilst Murdoc was shushing him

 

“It’s alright Stuart, I’m not mad anymore, see?” Murdoc said grinning in full teeth making Stuart smile a little as he sniffled and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

“M’ sorry muds, I’m such a mess all the time” Murdoc smiled “But you’re  _ my _ mess, and I wouldn’t want any other mess in the world” Stuart chuckled, his cheeks pigmenting a light pink Murdoc kissed the singer passionately before pulling away with a smirk

 

 

“Now that we’re both awake, why don’t we do something fun?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for reading! I just wanted to make this last chapter a happy ending lol, and Sorry this is short, (Also if I made any mistakes sorry lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! You may or may not have liked it but thanks anyways! Leave some comments or Kudos if you feel like it, if it's bad it's mostly because it's my first 2Doc/Gorillaz fic so yeah, I'm going to go now so bye!
> 
> (Also sorry if I made any mistakes, I was only like half awake when I read half of it lol)


End file.
